


Costume Change

by Indian_Ink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Halloween Costumes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indian_Ink/pseuds/Indian_Ink
Summary: Symmetra makes for a very pretty vampire. Pharah notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SideStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStuff/gifts).



> Done for a little fic meme on tumblr with the prompt "the skirt is short on purpose". If you'd like to come talk to me there, anon or not, I'm at [rainy-circle](http://www.rainy-circle.tumblr.com)!

"How do I look?"

Mei gasps, clapping her hands together. "Satya, you look beautiful!"

Hana wolf whistles.

Fareeha goes very red underneath the make-up Hana had been applying a moment before.

"Thank you, Mei." The vampire that had taken Satya's place puts on a pair of dangling blood red earrings. She frowns slightly in the mirror. "And Hana, I suppose."

"What about you, Fareeha?" Hana asks, looking very much like a cat who had just eaten a canary. "What d'you think of her costume?"

Oh, right. Words. Talking. "You're gorgeous, as usual, Satya." Fareeha successfully manages to spit out the first words to come to mind, but it feels as though she should _add_ something. This was a very different look for the architect - the warm orange, reds, golds, and blacks of her costume were a contrast to her usual serene blues and whites...

And the skirt she wore was much shorter than her flowing dresses.

Concentrate, Fareeha. "But... Spookier?"

She feels Hana lock her shoulders inwardly beside her as Satya smiles proudly. She strides off to Mei's corner of the room, a red cape shaped like bat wings trailing from behind her arms. Fareeha's pretty sure her heart is dancing some kind of elaborate ballet in her chest.

Hana, meanwhile, allows herself to move again and nearly pokes herself in the eye with the eyeshadow brush when she brings a palm to her face. "You guys are soooooo bad at flirting. You're lucky it's kind of adorable," she whispers.

"What are you, some kind of flirting police force?" Fareeha closes her eyes with a smirk. "Besides, it works well enough for us, and that's all that matters."

"...I guess," Hana relents. She goes back to sweeping colour across Fareeha's eyelids. "And you guys _are_ better at flirting than Junkrat."

Fareeha laughs and carefully opens one eye. "I don't think it's very hard to be better at flirting than Junkrat."

Hana shrugs. "Take compliments where you can get them, Amari."

* * *

"You know, the skirt is short on purpose."

"Oh? Is it so you won't trip over your own feet, like I've been doing all night?"

They laugh as Fareeha hikes up the white skirt of her flowing dress around her ankles yet again. Cleopatra ruled over Egypt, but the history books never mention if she could go for long walks without ending up on the ground.

Satya straightens the nemes, bringing the two of them to a stop far behind Hana, Mei, and Snowball, who had been leading the way to the main festivities. "Actually, it's to attract Queens of the Nile," she says, her hands lingering on Fareeha's shoulders.

Fareeha laughs, and oh look at that, her hands are lingering too, wrapping securely around Satya's waist. "Well, Countess Symmetra certainly has a selective taste. She must be thirsty after two thousand years."

Satya flashes a grin, revealing the glint of her fake fangs. "Parched," she agrees, before she stands on her tiptoes and presses a lingering kiss against Fareeha's mouth.

She pulls away far sooner than Fareeha would've liked. "But I think we'll save that for after the festivities," Satya says, lacing their fingers together.

Fareeha immediately decides that the only thing better than Halloween parties is a Halloween party when you have something to look forward to afterwards.


End file.
